In addition to an input scheme using a keyboard or a mouse, an electronic device has recently supported various input schemes such as a voice input and the like. For example, in a state where a speech recognition service is executed, an electronic device such as a smartphone or tablet may recognize the user's voice input. When the user's voice input is recognized, the electronic device may perform an operation corresponding to the voice input.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.